dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caim Clan
The Caim Clan is a clan that was formerly extinct during the main timeline in DxD that managed to regain their status as a noble clan after the main DxD story-line. Lady Sitri, Sonia Sitri's mother and Lord Sitri's wife is a member of this clan along with Millicas Gremory's wife, Ruby Gremory and his son Seth Gremory are both members of this clan. The current heir to the clan is Kalin Caim, a high class devil who already has a full set of peerage. It is later revealed that Kalin is the one being married off with Aurora. Elizabeth Caim, ranked six in the Rating Games is also a member of this family. Summary This clan was hated after the conclusion of the first Great War because they refused to take part in battle and some devils believed their inaction caused the destruction of the many more pure-blooded devil families. Because of this, people refused to even associate with the clan causing them to lose their wealth. With the family slowly losing money and their numbers dwindling, the clan was labeled extinct despite there still being many pure bloods from this clan still alive. It is revealed that this clan once dominated the media industry but because devils refused to associate with the clan their stations quickly went out of business and the Phenex Clan took over. Because of this, the clan lived a tribal and nomadic style life in the Underworld. The family then redeemed themselves during the Second Great War, with their current Head, Lord Leo Caim leading a army of devils they joined the battlefield helping to save the heads and heirs/heiresses of many families even aiding the Sitri and Gremory Clans during the war because of this, other pure blooded families decided to overlook their past actions and the Caim family began to gain popularity in the Underworld. Lord Leo two younger sisters then married the head of the Sitri and Gremory Clan which allowed them to gain connection with the two high class families. While some devil clans still hold resentment towards the Caim family for what happened during the First Great War most have decided to forgive the clan for their past actions. The Caim family was also able to recover their wealth and become a rich noble family by becoming fashion industry giants. All members of the Caim clan possess Pink colored hair. Symbol The Caim symbol resembles five leaves in the shape of a star with five smaller leaves between each star point them surrounded by flames. Power All the abilities of the Caim family have both a physical and emotional side. The drawback to their abilities however is that it only works on living beings, thus they can't use any of the abilities on objects or magic making them extremely limited in terms of battle. Out of all the clans, they are known to have the worse when it comes to magical defense. Empathy (共感; Kyōkan) a ability originating with the Caim family that allows them to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. They can also transfer one person's emotions or their own emotions to someone else forcing them to feel the emotion, mood, or temperament of someone else. Because of their power of empathy they were able to become a successful family of beast tamers. This ability also allows them to transfer their pain to someone else through the use of Empathy but they have to touch them. Acceptance (受け入れ; Ukeire) another of the Caim family's ability allowing them to forcibly pull someone towards them like a black-hole. This ability can also be use to make someone accept any change, ideas, or thoughts that the Caim family wishes them to making them either happy or simply just accepting the idea, this side of the ability only works when the being they are using it on has a lower magic energy than their own. This ability was first demonstrated when Sonia Sitri made Yami accept the idea that he was being transferred to Classroom 4-C. Rejection '''(拒絶; Kyozetsu) another one of the Caim's family ability that allows someone to forcibly push someone away from them like a white-hole. This ability can also be used to make someone reject or not accept a idea, change, or thought, this can cause the person to simply not comply with the thought or can fill them with rage. '''Equality (平等; Byōdō) the final Caim ability and the most powerful. It allows them to drag or raise someone down to their level, to the point where the two will be equally matched in speed, strength, energy, and stamina. They have to touch the person to use this ability and if they use this then they can't use their acceptance and rejection ability due to the fact that they will be completely equal with the person they are fighting against. This ability can also be used to make someone's emotions equal to their own. Members Lord and Lady Caim Kalin Caim (heir) currently engaged to Aurora Lucifer Ruby Gremory (wife of Millicas) Elizabeth Caim (daughter of Lord Caim only) Lady Sitri (daughter of Lord Caim only) Category:Devil Clan Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations